The present teachings are generally directed to electromagnetic absorbers, and more particularly to multi-layer electromagnetic absorbers.
Electromagnetic absorbers find a variety of applications, such as shielding electronic equipment from electromagnetic interference or minimizing side-lobes in transmission and/or reception of electromagnetic signals by antennas. In many applications, it is desirable that an electromagnetic absorber exhibit not only a low reflectance but also a low transmission coefficient at one or more frequencies of interest. Many conventional electromagnetic absorbers are not, however, capable of exhibiting the desired reflectance and transmission coefficients.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced electromagnetic absorbers, and in particular, for electromagnetic absorbers that exhibit a low reflectance as well as a low transmission coefficient.